Show Me
by Darling Pretty
Summary: "Of all the things that Mary Poppins does not do, getting frustrated is nearly number one on the list... And yet, that was the only word he could come up with for how she was acting." There are some things that frustrate even Mary Poppins. Oneshot.


**Hi! I'm sorry it's been so long since you've heard from me. Life is surprisingly busy. But I'm here now and that's what counts, right?**

**I want to take a second to dedicate this to a friend of mine who inspired the whole thing. In fact, I wrote it specifically for her. I hope she knows who she is...**

**And, as always, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Of all the things that Mary Poppins does not do, getting frustrated is nearly number one on the list. Of that much Bert is certain. And yet, that was the only word he could come up with for how she was acting. They've had a perfectly lovely day in the park. It's her day off and they had a picnic. Not in a chalk drawing, not with magic, just the two of them together all day. He had even convinced her to take her shoes and stockings off to feel the grass with her feet.<p>

It's been one of those seemingly perfect days, one where Mary nearly forgets that she is practically perfect and simply acts as she wants to. This is the sort of day whose memory always makes him smile when anybody calls Mary Poppins proper or stuck-up. If only they could see her barefoot in a secluded corner of the park, her head tilted back to meet the sun.

But now she's in a foul mood. Oh, she won't admit to it, of course, but storm clouds had rolled over her face around four pm and haven't left. He's tried to figure out what might have happened around four pm, but all he can remember about that time is her eyes glinting with mirth as she teased him and him wanting absolutely nothing more than to grab her hand and hold it in his own or, if he could summon up the courage, to kiss her absolutely silly.

But none of that would have affected her!

"Are you feeling alright, Mary?" he asks.

"Fine. Fine. Just perfectly fine," she responds with more sarcasm than he's ever known her to use.

"Are you sure?"

"Now, _really_, Bert, would I lie to you?"

"I'm starting t' think you might!"

"If you don't know what's wrong by now, I really don't think you'll _ever_understand!" she snaps. Her eyes widen in shock at her own words. "I'm sorry, Bert," she tries to apologize. "I can't begin to think of what came over me."

"No 'arm done," he says convivially, accepting her apology but worry stays etched on his face. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asks, trying to run through the events of the day in his head to see if he might have done something wrong.

She sighs and looks away from him. "No, of course not."

"Something's upsetting you, Mary!" he insists.

"Nothing is upsetting me!" she cries.

He knows he's really starting to push now and he's not entirely comfortable with it. But he needs to know. "You're lying to me!"

She sniffs and turns away. "I never lie. Really, Bert. Compose yourself," she chides.

She does this sometimes, he thinks, turns the argument around so suddenly it's your fault and not hers. But not this time.

"Oh no, Mary Poppins. I've gone an' done _something_to upset you an' I won't rest until I know what that is!"

There's a dangerous sort of silence while she thinks. He starts to get nervous. "Mary?"

She bites her lip and won't meet his eyes. "It isn't so much what you've _done_," she explains. "So much as what you _haven't_. And I know that it's completely insensible of me, but I can't help it."

He frowns. "Alright then, so what 'aven't I done?"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"No, it's obviously something!" he exclaims. "You're upset because of me! C'mon, Mary Poppins, you know I'd do anything to make this right. I... I care about you."

He doesn't say what he really wants to, that's he's hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with her.

"Words!" she nearly yells, suddenly frustrated again. "Words, that's all I get from you! You care about me but you only say it! You can't simply just _show_me for once!"

His heart lifts in his chest. Could she possibly... But, no, that thought's ridiculous. This is Mary Poppins and he's just Bert. Her best friend but nothing more.

"You can't possibly love someone," she continues, "if you can't show them!"

And then the most incredible thing happens. Her already rosy cheeks color even further as she realizes just what she's just said.

A slow grin spreads over his face the moment he realizes just what this is all about. Keeping his composure is horrifically difficult. "Why, Mary Poppins, are you angry because-"

"No, absolutely not," she cuts him off. "Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong."

"Really?" he teases. "Because that lovely blush says otherwise."

If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man at this point. "Don't be foolish," she snaps, turning away in a huff.

"I don't think I'm being foolish."

"Then you're being frustrating and intentionally cruel, and that is worse!" He thinks he catches her voice break on the word cruel.

"Frustrating, maybe. But I know you don't think I'd ever be cruel. You know me, Mary Poppins, an' I know you."

"Oh, will you _shut up_!" she cries, whirling back around to face him. "Just stop talking!" Before he can talk back, she's grabbed his shoulders and pulled his lips to hers.

Stars. That's what he sees. Stars and moons and galaxies. All hidden behind his eyelids when Mary Poppins kisses him.

She pulls away, looking completely terrified by her own actions. But he's too in heaven to notice. "Well, that was a bit forward, I must say!" he laughs.

"Bert, I- I am so sorry," she apologizes, out of breath. Whether that's from nerves or the kiss, he can't be sure. "I can't think of what... I'm... I'm just... I apologize."

It's the first time he's ever heard her stammer.

"'ere now, Mary," he comforts her. "Don't be sorry."

"But I am!" she insists. "I've kissed you and now I've muddled everything up!"

He tilts her chin up with his hand and makes her look at him. He grins and then kisses her softly. "There," he says when they pull away slightly. They stay close enough that their noses could brush if he wanted. Now that she's allowed him this far into her personal space, he's not about to leave it any time soon. "I've kissed you too, now. Nothing's muddled up."

She laughs, more an expression of carefree joy than anything else. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know just what to say to make everything better."

He feels a blush creep up the back of his neck but resolves to still say what he's going to. "I think it comes with loving someone..."

"Oh," she breathes. She closes her eyes. "I... I love you too, Bert." Her eyes spring open and she smiles. "I've never told anyone that before."

His face hurts from grinning so much, but he can't stop smiling. "Well, I can't say that I'm sad about bein' first! An' 'opefully I'm the last."

She places a gloved hand lovingly on the side of his face. "You are. You will be. I can promise that."

The really surprising thing about the whole affair, he thinks, is just how perfectly she fits in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**-Juli-**


End file.
